emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7535 (23rd June 2016)
Plot Harriet struggles to get the minibus started, so Cain has a look. In the café, Nicola is annoyed to see the Bartons celebrate James and Emma moving into one of The Mill flats when she, Jimmy and the kids are stuck in a cramped house. Jimmy suggests they could extend their living space. Harriet asks Finn to take them to the flower show. Priya tells Vanessa that she and Rakesh are still Johnny's family. Victoria sets off for a business meeting, but Adam questions if leaving Holly alone in the Diddy Diner is a good idea. Simon appears to collect his money. Holly explains the money is in the van, but he needs to stage a robbery to get it. Rakesh hands Emma and James the contract for the Mill, and Emma and James have a further look around. He apologises to Ronnie and explains he will make it worth it for him to take the job on again. Vanessa opens a bank statement for the account Rakesh set up for Johnny, and is puzzled by the large amount of money leaving the account. Pete confronts Ross about tampering with the minibus. Holly tells Simon that he cannot just take the money as all suspicion will fall upon her. Simon is reluctant to stage a robbery but agrees when Holly reveals that there is more money in the van that he needs, so he begins to go through with the plan when Adam arrives, and he has to pretend he is ordering food. Cain reveals to Harriet that the fuel pump has become detached, which is uncommon, leaving Harriet wondering. Adam orders Holly to pack up her things and get back to the yard. Vanessa confronts Rakesh about the account for Johnny and Priya admits Kirin is the one removing the money. Rakesh insists that after one last payment to Kirin, the account will be solely for Johnny but Vanessa makes it clear he has a cat in hells chance of seeing Johnny now. Holly tells Simon he will get his money, but she can't be there when he takes it. Jimmy shows Nicola a shed to extend space, but Nicola isn't happy and storms out. Jimmy is shocked when he hears Ross' voice over the baby monitor and heads straight over to Dale View to confront Ross, who has ran out the house. Rakesh worries that Vanessa might go to the police about him sending money to Kirin. Priya apologises for telling Vanessa about Kirin, but Rakesh realises he will need to face the fact that he won't be involved in Johnny's life. Victoria returns for her meeting full of hope. Holly tells Victoria and Adam she has accidentally left he cash box in the van so Victoria heads over to the scrapyard to retrieve it. Harriet pays Ross a visit and tells him and his brothers that she'll do everything to make sure no one will want a cab from them. Victoria desperately tries to get hold of Simon to warn him Victoria is on her way over. At the scrapyard, Simon pins Victoria to the floor of the van when she catches him in the process of taking the cash box. Cast Regular cast *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *James Barton - Bill Ward *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle Guest cast *Simon McManus - Liam Ainsworth Locations *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Unknown layby *The Mill - Front garden *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Dale View *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Office Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,570,000 (18th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes